Kiss With A Fist
by c-salvatore
Summary: Six months after Stefan's disappearance, Caroline gets an unexpected house guest.


**This was written as a request for my amazing friend Courtney, who wanted ripper!Stefan smut with our favorite vampire barbie, Caroline.**

**Fair warning, it's not the best. It got really sloppy around the end, but I'm posting it anyways. I'll come back and fix it eventually.**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

><p>When her mother called and said that she would be pulling an all-nighter at the office, Caroline was sipping on a blood bag in the living room. The latest episode of 'Glee' was on, and she groaned as her cell phone buzzed on the coffee table beside the couch. Pausing the screen, she reached over and grabbed it, giving a hasty hello to the unfortunate soul on the other line.<p>

"Care, I just called to let you know that it looks like I'll be staying at the office for the night. We've still got no leads on the Salvatore case, and Cara Lockwood will have my head if we haven't gotten at least _something _by morning – I swear it's so odd, the boy's been missing for six months and still not a single trace of-"

"Mom, you mistake me for someone that cares. Just don't wake me up when you get home." Caroline hung up on her mother and, without thinking, hurled her phone across the room with vampire strength. It hit the wall with a damaging bang, before falling on the floor, smashed. The wall was dented and dry-wall sprinkled the floor below it like snow.

God, she fucking hated her mother. How insensitive could she be? She knew that Stefan and Caroline were friends, and that when he had went 'missing', Caroline locked herself in her room for days. And then to bring up the name Lockwood… Tyler had ended their four month relationship two weeks ago, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was still extremely sensitive about it. She had thought she really loved Tyler, despite the fact that he could kill her with one bite.

Abandoning her show, Caroline grabbed her blood bag and stomped to her room, completely ignoring the mess that she had made on the wall. She would compel her mother to clean it up when she got home.

She made it to her room and slammed the door, wishing the night to just be over with. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry, letting her frustrations out. With a sigh, she walked over to her dresser and opened up her pajama drawer, picking out her favorite and most comfortable satin nightie.

As she threw off her shirt and slid her gym shorts down her toned legs, Caroline got the feeling of being watched. Glancing around the room, she saw nothing out of place – until she noticed a black crow perched on the ledge of her window sill, staring right at her. Tremors of anger shook Caroline to the bone. Tonight was the wrong night to mess with Vampire Barbie!

"DAMON!" She screamed, running over and yanking open the window, ignoring the fact that she was in her underwear. The crow fled, hawking angrily at Caroline for disturbing him.

"Damon!" She called him once more, but no one came out of the darkness. Huffing, Caroline slammed the window shut, closed her curtains, and turned around. "Stupid prick…" She cursed him under her breath. Damon was with Elena now, there was no reason he should be peeping in on Caroline changing. In fact, tomorrow she would walk right down to the Salvatore house and –

Something shifted in corner of her eye. Caroline whirled around, ready to strike – only to collide into Stefan Salvatore.

Before she could even react to the shock, Stefan grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the nearest wall. "Don't say a word." He threatened lowly, staring into Caroline's brown eyes as if he was trying to compel her. It was almost like he had; Caroline's mouth was open, yet no sounds were coming out.

It couldn't be Stefan, he was gone! She was sure she must have been dreaming, imagining him in her room – but as she took in his appearance; she realized that this wasn't the Stefan she had saved in her mind. His hair was shaggier, and he had a distinct 5 o'clock shadow that covered his muscular jaw. His eyes, though still a deep brown, now held what looked like a thousand more secrets inside of them. He looked angry, powerful, and… and like an actual vampire.

"I know you're alone, Caroline, nobody's here."

"Damon-!" She squeaked, thinking of the crow in the window.

"That was me. You like it? I've got some new tricks up my sleeve, thanks to Klaus." At the mention of the oldest vampire in the history of time, Caroline shuddered.

"Let me go!" She tried with vampire strength to push him off of her, but he refused to budge. Instead, Stefan smirked. He removed one of his hands from her arm and lightly padded his fingertips across her neck.

"Now why would I do that? I've missed you, Caroline. While I was gone, all I could think about was you. I didn't even care about Elena – I knew she would be fucking Damon before too long. And I was right. In fact, she's with him right now. She's riding him like a little whore as we speak."

His new vocabulary shocked her. "H-How do you know?"

"I've been in Mystic Falls for a week, Care; watching everybody go on with their lives. Watching Damon and Elena fuck in every room in the boarding house, watching your mother and her team try to find evidence of my disappearance… and I've been watching _you." _Her breath became shallow as his hand dipped lower, ghosting down her chest and scratching along her naked stomach. "Watching you undress in front of your mirror every night, touching yourself when you're in bed. You don't know how bad_ I_ want to touch you, Caroline… I want to make you _scream._"

She knew that this would be the chance to run - his guard was down and his attention was occupied – but Caroline couldn't move if she tried. She was so paralyzed with lust; all coherent thoughts seemed to fly out of her brain. Stefan had complete control over her, and they both knew it.

The back of Caroline's head rested against the wall, and she stared up at Stefan with dark eyes. "I want you to touch me, Stefan." She whispered.

At that moment, something snapped inside of Stefan. With a hungry growl, he pushed his body against Caroline's, kissing her with such force that it actually hurt her. She ignored the pain and let Stefan abuse her lips. "Fuck, Care!" He groaned when her hands grabbed his hair, yanking it violently. If he wanted it rough, Caroline knew how to get rough.

Wordlessly, Stefan pushed them away from the wall and threw Caroline onto her bed. She sat up onto her knees and gave him a taunting smile. "What do you want me to do?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes and watching Stefan as he started palming himself through his pants.

"You can start by getting rid of those fucking panties."

Caroline giggled and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts come exposed, before sliding her pastel pink underwear down her thighs. When she had them completely off, she threw them to Stefan, who caught them instantly.

"Such a naughty girl, aren't you?" Stefan chided the blonde as he strode towards her on the bed. Caroline nodded solemnly. "I've been very bad since you left, Stefan." He smirked and lowered himself to eyelevel with her. "I know. I've seen you with Tyler. Do you like being his little vampire _slut?_"

Caroline's heart stopped in her chest for the briefest of seconds, and an old familiar pain shot through her, followed by the onset of anger. The nerve!

"Only about as much as you loved being Elena's second-choice bitch." She barked, letting the fire of rage fill her body.

Stefan's demeanor broke momentarily, before he snarled at her. "Oh, you really are a naughty girl, Caroline. A very _stupid, bad girl!"_

He pounced onto her, and they each struggled for dominance. Caroline ripped hastily at Stefan's shirt, ripping it from his body without a second thought. As she fought with his pants, Stefan was sucking on her skin, leaving bruising hickeys on her neck, shoulders, and breasts. When he pinched her nipple with his teeth, Caroline screamed out.

"Fuck you, Stefan!"

"Oh don't worry Care; I'll have you take care of that for me."

Once Caroline got his pants off, she gripped him through his boxer-briefs. Stefan moaned out as she squeezed him hard. "You wanna say that again, big boy?" When Stefan didn't respond, she reached into his Calvin Klein's and tugged him hard. She felt him harden almost immediately, filling her hand and then some. Caroline could feel herself dampen at the thought of Stefan pushing himself inside her, he was so damn big!

"C-Care- uhhh, shit Care…" Using all of his strength, Stefan flipped them over so that he was on top. He slid out of his briefs and pushed apart Caroline's thighs.

"I'm going to fucking _destroy _you." He growled, and Caroline gave him a cocky smirk. "Ready and waiting, Mr. Salvatore."

With a roll of his hips, Stefan was inside her, and Caroline bit her lip so hard it drew blood. She had never had anyone fill her so completely, so fully. She let out a ragged breath and opened her eyes, watching Stefan move inside her at vampire speed. When he leaned down and sucked on her bottom lip, gulping up the blood that had spilled, Caroline saw his face change, his eyes darkening and the veins pushing through his skin. She had never felt more turned on.

"Fuck- so tight- _Jesus!_" She flipped them over and bounced on top of him, enjoying the power that came with riding him. "You like that, Stefan? Hmm?" She received a guttural moan in response.

It didn't take long until Stefan groaned, "I'm gunna-" and Caroline silenced him with a deep kiss. "Me too." She whispered in his ear, before biting it, sending them both over the edge.

Caroline rolled off of Stefan and collapsed on the bed beside him, both of them panting and sweaty. Stefan moved onto his side, facing Caroline, and looked over her bruised and sticky body. "Holy shit." He laughed, and Caroline rolled her eyes with a smile. "Shut up, I just really missed you, okay? Consider it your welcome home present." Stefan grinned and pulled her into his chest.

"I missed you too, Care."

They basked in silence for a few more minutes, before all of the questions that Caroline had wondered about came to the forefront of her mind once again. Where had Stefan been? What had happened to him? Why was he back? Where was Klaus?

Just as she was about to ask, Stefan looked down at her. "Don't worry about it, Care. I'll explain everything in good time," He said with a twinkling in his eyes. "But for now, I'm starving. Let's go hunt."

Caroline was sure that he wasn't talking about tracking down bunnies.


End file.
